Knock Knock
by dlb.1988
Summary: Cupcake breakup and Babe?
1. Chapter 1

Knock Knock

Chapter One

After the knock at my door I went for my Taser, you see I'm not used to people knocking; usually they pick the locks or send a Molotov cocktail or rocket through the window, except for Joe Morelli who had a key. Had, past tense, did you notice that?

Yesterday I had an out of body experience as I watch Joe yell at me after my car exploded…again. It wasn't my fault. It really wasn't but Joe was on a roll yelling and waving his arms in a stereotypical Italian man way. If I'd just quit my job and married him stayed home barefoot and pregnant like a good burg wife none of this would happen. Not to mention the friends I was running around with. All those thugs were they my pimps too or were they just my customers.

Now usually I'd be yelling back however he'd crossed a line calling me whore. I don't have anything against the profession, one of my best friends is an ex ho. However Joe was supposed to care about me and you just didn't insult someone you cared about like that. I'd calmly asked to for his keys, taken mine off the ring, handed his keys back and told him that we were over for good, I would be polite to him when I saw him but we were no longer together and I did not want to be friends.

He stood there dumbstruck his mouth opening and closing like one of those clown heads at the fair. I felt lighter and huge weight off my shoulders as I smiled and waved goodbye to Big Dog and Carl and started to walk to where Tank and Hector were waiting for me next to a Rangeman SUV.

A hand clamped around my wrist "Oh no you don't Cupcake."

Hector was speaking rapid Spanish to Tank who immediately burst into laughter. "Ah Morelli you're screwed." he said.

"Share the joke Tank" Joe growled at the big black man that embodied his nickname.

"Little Girl I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but Joe wasn't working last night."

Joe stiffened "I was with an informant." was his growled explanation. His hand on my wrist went tighter. Hector muttered in Spanish both men were glaring at Joe now danger was radiating off them.

"Terry Gilman spilling Family secrets Joe? You screw all your informants Joe? Should be more aware of your surroundings. Hector was with a date at the same hotel and next time you might want to close the blinds, Hectors date is an amateur photographer and got some good shots for his portfolio. He said to call him if you ever want to do porn." I gasped and I heard growling from Big Dog and Carl.

"Come Estefanía." Hector said slowly moving towards me watching Joe closely.

"Don't even think about it Stephanie." he said giving my wrist a hard jerk. I turned to looked at him. He wasn't looking at me he was glaring at Hector and Tank while fingering his gun on his hip. I also noticed Big Dog and Carl were both slowly moving closer behind Joe.

"Big Dog, Carl turn close your eyes for a second please." and without waiting for an answer my knee came up and connected with Joe's boys he instantly released my wrist and fell to the ground with high pitched cry.

"Did you see anything?" Big Dog and Carl both shook their head no.

"Ok then see you later."

And that is how Joe lost his key.

So the next morning when the knock at the door came I grabbed my Taser fully prepared to zap Joe. I didn't care he was a cop and it would be technically assaulting an officer. The bastard deserved it. I looked through the peep hole and I saw who it was and blinked it definitely wasn't Joe, it was Hector.

Flashback

 _After too another satisfying look at Joe on the ground cupping his boys. I walked over to Hector and put my head on his chest, my arms around his waist and squeezed. "Thank you" I whispered._

" _De Nada." He whispered back brushing my hair out of my face and kissing the top of my head. I'm usually scared of Hector, I mean the guy is covered in gang tats, has two teardrops and barely speaks English however that day I was so very grateful that I made a promise to myself to try and get to know him better like I knew the other Merry Men._

 _Tank drove us back to Rangeman. Hector and I were in the back as I was reluctant to let him go, desperately needing his calming strength. As I got out of the car everything hit me, I started to shake and my legs gave out. Before I hit the hard cement floor of the garage Hector scooped me up like I weighed nothing._

" _Bobby. Take me to Bobby please." He nodded._

 _Upon seeing Hector carrying me in Bobby jumped up and fluffed the pillow on the examination bed. "Steph what's wrong?" rather than setting me on the bed Hector sat on it still cradling me_

" _I'm ok Bobby." He looked at me sceptically. "My car exploded but I'm not hurt. Well actually my wrist hurts where Joe grabbed it."_

 _Bobby's head snapped to Hector and started speaking to him in Spanish his voice angry but his touch as he inspected my wrist was gentle._

 _Turning to me he said "Nothing is broken or sprained it's just bruised."_

" _Thanks but I'm actually here because well um you see I, I need you to do a full blood and STI work up." Bobby's eyebrows rose. "Hector found out Joe's been cheating and I want to make sure he didn't give me anything."_

" _I hope he's in the hospital" He growled. Hector spoke to him in Spanish. Man this was annoying not knowing what they were saying. Ranger did it all the time when he didn't want me to know what he or the guys were talking about._

 _Bobby turned his smiling graze on me "Good shot honey. I can do the blood work but you really should see a Gyno too." Before I could protest he said "Standard protocol honey. If you don't go I can't clear you to work for Rangeman and there's a distraction in the works we need you for."_

 _Sighing I nodded agreement "Get me a list and I'll check them out. No one from the Burg though."_

 _After the blood was taken Bobby said "I'll get a rush on the results for you and a list to you tomorrow morning." as he rolled his stool towards the infirmary computer._

 _Getting off Hector and the bed I faced Hector and looking into his brown eyes and said "Thank you for staying with me." I stood on tip toes and kissed his cheek and caressed his tear drops._

 _I'm not sure he understood but he said "Eres mi hermana. Mi vida y la protección son los suyos." He kissed me on the top of my head nodded at Bobby and walked away._

End Flashback

Opening the door I said "Hola" as I motioned him in. He looked at the taser in my hand and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and pointed to the security system he had installed years ago. It was smeared with jelly from a donut, had a bullet hole and was blackened from the multiple incendiary devices that have been shot through my window. Chuckling he went to my dining table and set up a laptop waving me over to sit beside him he started typing. Looking over his shoulder I saw it was in Spanish.

Before I could question him the laptop started to speak in English. "Hello. I can fix that for you."

He moved the laptop so it was in front of me I looked at him and changed the setting to English to Spanish and typed. "You would be fixing it every month, my apartment gets bombed so often. I can't afford that."

He chuckled and looked thoughtful he typed quickly and the computer said "Why are you not scared of the men at Rangeman? I've heard you defend us before." Wow conversation whiplash.

"Don't get me wrong you're scary men but I know none of you would hurt me."

"We hurt people"

"Bad people. People who have done wrong. My skills don't include intimidation and physical combat because I haven't been trained in them. I use every skill I have, except guns. I don't do guns."

"Do you want to be trained?"

I sighed "Ranger has tried but his way doesn't work for me. I do want to be able to better protect myself because then I wouldn't be such a burden on you all but I want to be me first. I don't want to give up donuts and Pino's."

He nodded thinking. "You are not a burden. We are scary and you are one of the few that see beyond that. I will help you if you help me."

I was shocked, me? "What do you want help with?"

"I need to learn English and sign language. Will you help me learn?"

"Of course I will help you. Can I ask why you need to learn? Why now?"

He hesitated "My godson. He was born deaf. I want to be able to talk with him. English is best for reading lips. Sign language for if he does not get the hang of lip reading."

Who knew this scary looking man was so sweet I smiled and I hugged him before typing. "I will help you with English if you teach me Spanish but secretly I want it to be a surprise. We will both learn to sign. I want to learn too."

He hugged me enthusiastically and said "Thank you Estefanía." with a heavy Spanish accent.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock Knock

Chapter Two

The moment was interrupted by knocking at my door. Grabbing my Taser I moved to the door but Hector stopped me pointing to the battery indicator. It was dead. Uh! He handed me his Taser.

Looking through the peep hole I called. "What do you want Joe?"

"Aren't you going to open the door Cupcake?" came his placating response.

"No. What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"So talk."

"Come on, you don't actually believe I would cheat on you do you? They're a bunch of thugs. They can't be trusted."

Hector tapped me on the shoulder and showed me the screen of the laptop he was holding. There were hundreds of photos and as he clicked through them I could see they were all of Joe with various women. The main woman was Terry Gilman.

"Cupcake? Come on, let me in." He was getting frustrated now.

"I've seen the photos Joe. There really isn't anything left to talk about."

"Look Cupcake, it's not like you haven't been screwing all of Rangeman, probably some of their client too." He started on a rant.

So enraged I couldn't speak, before he knew what was happening I swung open the door, stunned Joe and closed and locked it again. Joe is an Italian man who has enough pride to fill Italy so he was not going to be happy with me. Still angry but surprisingly functional I stomped over called my cop friend Eddie. Before he could say anything I said "Joe's at my door yelling at me. He won't accept we've broken up for good because he's a cheating scumbag. I want a report made because I don't think this is the last I've heard from him."

"I'll be right over." He said on a sigh before hanging up.

Turning with hands on hips and glared at Hector. "Why was I not told before now?" I said. With a confused expression he fiddled with the laptop and handed it to me. Taking a few deep breaths I managed to squash the urge to throw it against the wall. Stomping to the couch I flopped down and typed what I had said.

He typed "Boss thought if he told you it would look like he was keeping tabs on Joe when all of this has been found through other surveillance."

"Who else knows?"

"Boss, Tank and me. Tank try talk boss into telling you. Many heated mat sessions over this."

"How far back do the photos go?"

"Two years."

I jumped up and started pacing my living room, I wanted to punch something, stomp my feet and scream at the same time. Ranger knew for two years! He sent me back to…no I had to stop that thought I couldn't handle thinking about that aspect right now. After pacing a bit more and taking a few deep breaths I turned back to where Hector was still sitting on the couch. "Are we friends?"

I guess he understood what I said because he shakes his head frowning as he types "You are my sister. That is more than friends. It's family."

I'm a little surprised at this but after thinking about it I'm not, all the Merry Men treat me like a sister and I them like brothers. I sat back down on the couch again took the laptop and typed. "Then as your sister you should have found a way to tell me without disobeying Ranger."

Looking chastised "I do not like to see you hurt."

Sighing I typed "It hurts most that you knew and did not find a way to tell me. What if I had married him? Or he has given me some STI? I am not totally blameless, I should have ended it long time ago; I am not in love with him. He called me a whore, which made me angrier than him cheating." Taking another deep breath I typed "I will deal with Ranger."

"I promise honesty in future. What are you going to do about Joe and Ranger?"

I sat thinking for a few minutes "I think the burg will want to see some evidence. Maybe over the next week or so a few printed ones shop and up on noticeboards and shop windows like Tasty Pastry and Giovacini's." Taking another second to think I continued to type. "Can we send some photos to the Trenton Times anonymously?"

Hector is a technology genius. He grinned and nodded grabbed to laptop. "Will you let me do this for you to make up for not telling you?"

When Eddie arrived Joe was gone. He took my statement with the occasional curse word or growl at the events of yesterday. Every so often he would send a curious glance at Hector, still on my couch and focused on the laptop but he never voiced the questions in his eyes.

After Eddie left Hector and I walked around my apartment pointing at things and saying their name in both Spanish and English.

It was just before lunch when I dropped him back at Rangeman in Rangers Porsche Cayenne and the list from Bobby tucked in my handbag.

Walking into the bonds office I thrust the bucket of chicken at Lula and Connie before they could overwhelm me with questions. To many exclamations of outrage I explained what happened and what was said. When I got to the part of stunning Joe at my front door this morning they were cheering. A few seconds after I finished telling them everything Lula was rummaging around her handbag and pulled out her Glock. "Let's go shoot his cheating ass. Ain't nobody mess with my girlfriend and get away with it!"

"No shooting! If you want to help I've already got something in the works." Both women leaned forward their voluminous cleavage almost spilling over and the question of will it or won't it momentarily distracts me.

"Well! What are you going to do to Officer Prick-but-still-a-Hottie?" Connie broke the cleavage spell.

"Set the gossip straight; don't dramatize it, just facts. Make sure you mention that a copy of the photos of Joe was stolen. Lula can get your friend at the free clinic to spread it that Joe has been by to get a prescription of the little blue pills and that Terry needed treatment for an itch. Connie can you make sure Terry Gilman hears about yesterday, the other women and the trip to the free clinic? The most important thing is that the gossip and pictures can't be traced back to you or me."

By the time I'd finished speaking Connie was already dialling the phone and Lula's fingers were moving lightning quick as she texted, both had a mischievous glint in their eyes.

Grabbing my files and left them to it. However once I was sitting in the Cayenne I thought about what I was going to do with my day. If I went after a skip and caught them I would have to take them to the station and risk running into Joe. It wasn't that I was avoiding him, I just didn't want to listen to him insult me or my friends. Ok so technically it's avoiding, whatever. I didn't want to go to my parents place until the evidence photos were properly circulated through the burg, that way my mother couldn't suggest that it was just rumour and lies. Remembering Bobby's list I headed to Rangeman.

As I got out of the lift Lester who was standing next to Binkie and Hal who were watching the monitors called "Cover you're nuts men, Bomber's on deck." in a booming voice I was sure they could hear on the other levels of the building.

Before I could say anything Bobby walked up behind him and smack the back of his head. I entered Tanks office without knocking, standing in front of his desk I glared at him with my hands on hips. "Two years Tank." I knew he was Rangers closest friend but I thought he was a friend of mine as well.

Tank sighed, stood and pulled me over the couch after he kicked door closed. "I tried to get him to tell you Little Girl." He said as he pulled me down beside him. "I even offered to tell you. So many times we've beat the hell out of each other on the mats over this. Anyone with eyes could see you were miserable with him, that you didn't want the life he and your mother were pushing you towards. I was so worried that they would wear you down, we couldn't let it go on any longer."

Tears were running down my cheeks. "You could have helped me find out without telling me, without disobeying Ranger. I know he is your boss and mate but I thought we were friends too. That hurts more than Joe cheating."

He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me onto his lap for a hug. "Steph I love you like my own sister."

"Did you know?" I asked pulling back and looking up into his eyes. "Did you know that we had a night together after De Cooch? Did you know the next day he sent me back to Joe?" I was full on messy crying now.

"Ah Jeez. No I didn't." Tank pulled my head on his chest and rocked me.

"What's wrong with me Tank? They either cheat on me or they love me just not enough to commit." Tank continued to rock me as he quietly growled threats against Joe and Ranger and murmured reassurances until I cried myself asleep.

When I woke I was sprawled out on the couch a throw blanket over me and Tank was at his desk cursing Ranger being away and leaving him all the paperwork. Getting up I stretched and then wrapped the blanket around me as I walked over. I tugged his arm indicating I wanted him to turn on the swivel chair, when he did I plonked down on his lap and motioned him to turn us back to the screen. Taking a quick look I said "Tank why are you doing this manually, there are software programs that would do this automatically for you." Taking control of the mouse I found the program I'd seen on Rangers computer. "See you have the software you've just never transitioned to it. Watch."

A short time later I'd set up a few staff in the system and shown him the various features. "Little Girl you're amazing it would have taken me all evening just to do half of this. The software is going to save me so much time. How did you know all this?"

I shrugged "I studied business in college. A growing business needs an efficient administration foundation if it's to support the sales and operation side so while I was working in Sales at E.E. Martin I did a course on business administration."

He smiled at me with pride. "Would you consider coming back to work at Rangeman mainly to assist me with administration and sales and the occasional search too?" seeing my hesitation he said "Even if it's just until Ranger gets back. Please Bomber."

Hector and I are going to need a reason to be in contact to keep our activities secret. "I'll help you two half days and one weekend day but in exchange can I borrow Hector for a half day every second day or so for secret legal operations that he doesn't have to report on."

Tank narrows his eyes at me. "What are you up to?" I gave him a 'who me? I'm completely innocent' look there was an intense staring competition which I won when he sighed and said "Three half days and one weekend day and you have a deal."

I kissed his cheek and called "Thanks Tank see you tomorrow" on my way out of his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Knock Knock

Chapter Three

In the last two days the gossipers have descended and I've had a myriad of phone calls expressing shock over photos of Joe and other women. Gossip is the foundation of Trenton and I am one of their favourite topics, even though it mostly, always, not my fault.

Yesterday I stopped at Tasty Pastry to grab some donuts to share with the girls. There in the window was a photo of Joe and Hilda Ortelo bumping uglies. Hilda had a quirk of changing hairstyles with each of her relationships. This wasn't the weirdest quirk around so it and she were fairly well accepted. The photo was placed in front of a poster so only the people going in the store or walking past could see it, which was probably why it hadn't been taken down yet. I was umming and ahhing over which assortment I wanted when Joe barged in and ripped the poster down.

"What the hell Stephanie. There are photos of me all over the place. Why are you doing this?" The shop went quiet.

Arms crossed and hip cocked I looked at Joe and in my best don't-mess-with-me voice said "The photos were stolen. I've asked my friends to track it down."

"And why would you do that?" he hissed at me.

Loud enough for the whole shop to hear I responded "These photos are humiliating for me. We were supposed to be in a relationship when you were cheating with these women. How do you think that feels?" This caused many gasps and murmurs. I'm pretty sure there were a few cell phones pointed our way too.

"Come on Cupcake. None of those women mattered. Just give up your job we can get married and have lots of babies." He said grabbing my elbow.

Wrenching myself away from him I said "Really Joe. You expect me to marry you when you've been cheating on me with numerous women over the past two years." Cue the gasps and murmurs. Yep, I can definitely see some cell phones.

His face was going red now. "None of this would have happened if you'd just quit your job, married me and had babies." he yelled at me.

"What? You wouldn't have cheated or you wouldn't have been found out? What are you really worried about here Joe?" He was so red he was going purple. Hehe this was fun.

Before he could yell at me again Big Dog and Carl walked in. "There a problem here?"

Carl picked up the picture from the floor and showed it to Big Dog. "Hey BD, check it out, its Joe and is that….oh shit." He dropped the picture but it was too late Big Dog had seen.

Big Dog was looking at the floor, hands on hips, his whole body taught and after taking a few deep breaths he said "Hilda was with me when she had that hairstyle." Big Dog said to Joe. More gasps and murmurs rang through the store and there were people looking in from the windows. "You know I wasn't sure the rumours were true but I thought you were a fool if they were. Then the photos started circulating and I thought you were an idiot. Now you cheated on Steph with a woman your co-worker was seeing. You are waste of man Morelli, just like your father." Joe didn't look the least bit sorry. He grunted and walked out of the shop, got in his car and drove off; but I saw the look on his face, this wasn't over, not by a long shot.

After giving my statement and trying to cheer Big Dog up with a hug, I dropped the donuts at the bonds office, picked up my files and headed to Bonnie Valczynski's place.

Bonnie had been picked up when she'd tried to steal a frozen chicken by hiding it under her sweater and claiming she was pregnant. It would have worked except she's as old as Grandma Mazur and Grandma's as old as dirt. Turns out Bonnie had purposefully missed her court date because she enjoyed being handcuffed. She came willingly once she was assured I would be cuffing her. On the way to the police station we had a one sided conversation where she talked about how she had decided to buy her own set of handcuffs so she could wear them any time she wanted. She just couldn't decide between the plain metal and the fluffy cuffs. If she got the fluffy cuffs what colour did she get? I drove in stunned silence.

The next day I dropped into the bond's office to give Connie the receipt, get my cheque and picked up another file. Barry Mosciatelli got drunk, whipped his Mr Happy out and watered the neighbour's pot plants. I'm pretty sure he is the brother to Harry who was one of Grandma Mazur's honey's. Deciding a trip to my parents place for information was in order and ducked home to get my laundry.

Grandma Mazur is magic, she always knows when someone is at the house and before the car is even parked she is waiting on the front porch. Grandma leads me into the house. "Where's mom?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"She stayed inside to make lunch. It's a nice change from all the ironing. She's been at it since you broke up with Officer Viagra and then the pictures of him and other women started popping up all over Trenton. The phone's been ringing off the hook. Say I wouldn't mind making a porno, do you think he'd give me pointers?" full body shudder.

"Hello dear. Set your washing over there and I'll get to it. I've got some leftover meatloaf from last night would you like it in a sandwich?" I had been expecting my mother's usual rant so to have her smiling and actually nice is a surprise. We sat down and had pleasant conversation over lunch and I was wondering if I'd entered the twilight zone when the front door opened and in walked Joe Morelli. My mother jumps up and made another sandwich for Joe who slithers like the snake he is into the seat beside me.

"Cupcake" he greets me and my jaw grinds.

"What are you doing here Morelli?" I growl at him

"I'm here to see you." He replies sweetly, so sweet I feel a tooth ache.

I snap at him "Well now you've seen me you can leave."

My mother gasps "Stephanie! Poor Joseph is here to take you back that it no way to talk to him."

Sigh here we go again "Ma! I won't be getting back with him in a million lifetimes. He's a cheater and I don't love him."

Waving a hand like it can wipe away everything I just said, my mother says "Don't be ridiculous. He's your last chance for a decent marriage and babies. You don't throw that away for silly rumours."

"The proof is plastered all over Trenton!" I exclaim flabbergasted.

Again she waves her hand and poof her denial is that easy "Nonsense. Now, the engagement party will be here and the…"

"Mother!" I cut her off "There will be no wedding. I will never marry him."

"Now listen here Cupcake." Joe hisses in my ear "You will listen to your mother."

"Or what Joe? What are you going to do huh?" my voice shaking from a combination of anger and a tiny bit of fear but I will totally deny the fear.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum that is no way…" "We will be married Cupcake. You're mine and…" they both started on their own rants.

"I'm leaving." They kept going so I got up and made to walk away.

This must be when they realised what I was said because my mother screeched "Why me?" and Joe grabbed my t-shirt preventing me from moving further away.

He jumps up and get hold of my arm before letting go of my t-shirt. I try to yank my arm away as he yells "You're not going anywhere." and jerks my arm towards him. He was stronger than me so I ended up stumbling back towards my chair and hitting my chin on the table and my ribs on the chair and landed on the floor. The pain made me dizzy and lightheaded. Fearing I would faint I pressed the panic button on my watch. For the next 5 minutes my mother repeats that it was my fault for being so clumsy. Joe rants that it wouldn't have happened if I'd just agreed to marry him and quit my job and Grandma Mazur sat suspiciously quiet playing on her phone.

My mother jumped up to answer the knock at the door. "Hello Edward. How are you?"

"Good thank you Mrs Plum. I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to speak with Stephanie right away." came Eddie's voice.

"What has she done now?" came my Mother's reply.

"I'm afraid I can't say Ma'am." was Eddies response.

"Stephanie and Joseph are busy planning their wedding. I'm sure this can wait." my mother replied.

"No ma'am its really quit urgent." came Carl's response. Joe tried tugging my arm to get me off the floor.

"Morelli. I suggest you let Steph go." came Big Dog's growl.

"I'm sure you know how clumsy Stephanie is. She had a fall and Joseph is just trying to help her up." My mother said.

"She wouldn't have fallen if he hadn't helped her." Came Grandma Mazur's rebuke.

"We had a slight misunderstanding." Joe said stiffly.

"Are you saying Morelli made Steph fall Mrs Mazur" Eddie asked ignoring Joe. I was still on the floor and Joe was standing next to me. So close that I felt him stiffen.

"Damn Skippy." She replied.

"Mother!" My mother exclaimed "I'm sorry officer my mother's getting on in years and her eye sight isn't so good anymore."

"I'm not so old. I know how to record videos on my phone. Comes in handy when my honeys and I make home movies." came Grandma's indignant response. I'm mentally scrubbing my imagination with steel wool. I do not want to picture that.

"Now Mrs Mazur you wouldn't misconstrue a little misunderstanding would you?" Joe had his placating voice on.

"Put a sock it in Officer Viagra. Here." She said handing the phone to Eddie. I heard Carl and Big Dog snigger as Joe hissed "It's detective."

"Mrs Mazur I'm going to have to keep this as evidence." Eddie said shaking the phone in his hand. Turning to Joe he said "Morelli you'll need to come to the station. Big Dog and Carl will escort you." Joe growled but nodded and left, following Carl and Big Dog.

"Is this really necessary Edward. This is just a disagreement between a couple caused by some terrible rumours." My mother said indignantly "What are you doing in my house. Get out!" she cried.

Arguments erupt in a mixture of English and Spanish and next I know Bobby, the Rangeman medic, is kneeling in front of me. "Hey Bomber. Tell me what hurts." A few minutes later he decided nothing was broken but put an icepack on my chin and ribs and gave me some pain killers.

Eddie took my statement and then Grandma's. She wasn't entirely happy to lose her phone but I promised to drop one off the next day. By the time we're done my mother is back to ironing and not too far out of her reach is some 'ice tea' that smells an awful lot like whiskey.

Bobby, Hector, Grandma Mazur, Eddie and I head out to the cars. While Eddie, Bobby and Hector confer Grandma pulls me aside. "Now you listen to me. You're not meant to be a housewife to Joe Morelli and I won't deny I would love some great-grandbabies from my favourite granddaughter but not when they would prevent you from flying. You were meant to fly my dear Stephanie. Don't let Helen or Officer Viagra take away your cape."

Hugging her tight I whisper "Thanks Grandma. I love you." We don't express happy feelings well in my family so this is a big deal for us.

She pats me on the butt before moving back and saying "Now on with you. I've got to rest because I'm going to Atlantic City tomorrow to blow a portion of my social security's cheque."

Just then I remembered the whole point of coming to my parents. "Oh before you go. What can you tell me about Barry Mosciatelli?"

It took me 20 minutes but I managed to talk Grandma out of postponing her trip so she could hunt down Barry with me.

Bobby drove Hector and I back at my apartment and then went back to finish his shift at Rangeman.

I made coffee, poured two cups and set them on the coffee table before sitting on the couch next to Hector who has his laptop out and was typing. "Why did you not get a restraining order? The police is dangerous to you." The stilted robotic voice of the came from the computer.

Taking the laptop from him I typed "He is a good cop for all that he is a cheater. A restraining order would affect his job."

He looks at me contemplatively "You are important too. Promise me that if he does one more thing and you will get the restraining order. If you do not I will arrange a Rangeman bodyguard to be with you at all times."

Frowning I type "I don't think he will do anything but yes, ok."

He slings an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to his side and kisses the top of my head. In heavily accented English he says "Thank you Estefanía."

Hi Everyone,

Thank you all so much for your reviews. They have been really encouraging and I've really needed that for this chapter. It's been a real struggle to get the chapter from my head and into words. I've got an idea of where the story is going. In my head I'm up to about Chapter 10 but I'm finding it difficult to come back earlier chapters and get the words out. Has anyone else experienced this? What do you do to combat it?

Wishing you all well,

Dani Xx


	4. Chapter 4

Knock Knock

Chapter Four

The next morning Hector had greeted me with a large coffee, donuts and a copy of the Trenton Times. The front page featured an article questioning if the additional funds the Chief of Police's requested would be used for Joe Morelli's condom budget. There was a lot of photos included. He he he!

We went after three skips and I got all three with minimal help from Hector and without getting covered in garbage, my car didn't explode and I didn't see any of them naked. It's the garbage, explosion and naked part I'm most proud of. To be honest I like having a partner like Hector. He lets me do things my way, has my back if things go wrong and provides suggestions on how to do things better next time without putting me down. Most of our conversations are in a combination of English and Spanish very rarely do we have to resort to the laptop translation program. We're both pretty proud of this.

So here I am sitting on the couch, in my comfy sweats, watching Ghostbusters and savouring two of my favourite men Ben and Jerry waiting for the other shoe to drop because come on, it's me, something has to go wrong to balance out the cosmos.

I must have fallen asleep because I'm still on the couch when I'm awakened by knocking at my door. Actually it's more like pounding. Grabbing my stun gun and cell I get up and move towards the door but not before checking my stun gun is charged. See I can learn.

"Cupcake! I know you're in there." Joe slurs. More pounding on my door. "Open the door Cupcake. We're going to have a little chat about our marriage." He snickers. "You've had your fun with Range-" 'hic' "man." He hiccups.

Joe's father was a drunk who beat on his wife and kids and I'm not quite sure how far the apple landed from the tree. This never crossed my mind before but I can tell Joe is very drunk and there is just something about the way he is talking that gives me chills and sets my spidey senses on high alert. I send a text to Hector and call 911. I walk down the hall to my bedroom to talk to them as I don't want Joe to overhear.

When I return to the front door I can hear keys jangling, scratching noises against the lock, keys hitting the floor and Joe's muttered curses as well as the occasional yell of "Cupcake! Open this door right now."

As I returned to the front door things go quiet. I freeze in the hope that he will think I'm not home but after a less than 30 seconds the pounding continues. "I'm not leaving until we've consummated this marriage. You're mine!" He yells. He sounds so deranged, it's terrifying and my spidey senses flair as I back further away from the door.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG there are gun shots, I'm on the ground after the first one and after the last one I look up and there is no damage in my apartment. Confused I look towards the door and there are dents surrounding the lock but no holes in the door.

"Fuck!" He yells and pounds on the door. The lock holds but I can see the door wobble a bit. Jumping up, tuck the stun gun in the pocket of my hoody and on shaky legs make my way into the kitchen to Rex. I notice his furry butt sticking out of his soup can, murmuring reassurances I take him to my bedroom and barricade us in the room. All the while I keep an ear on what is happening at my door.

Every piece of furniture in the room is in front of my bedroom door when he starts pounding on it. "I've got a present for you Cupcake. Come out and make the boys happy." He slurs. Eww. No.

My cell vibrates, it's Tank "Little Girl, you ok?"

"I'm barricaded in my bedroom. He emptied eight rounds into the front door but he usually carries two guns. I don't know how many rounds he has left. He's outside the bedroom door now but he's not pounding anymore and his voice is slurring more, I think he might be close to passing out."

"What weapons do you have?" he asked.

Trying to remain calm I said "Stun gun and anything I can throw."

"Ok. Hold on." is his response. I can hear his muffled voice giving orders but not what the orders are. "Ok Bomber the guys are gearing up, just hang in there and we'll get him. Don't open the door until you hear a Rangeman say 'Rex's cage is clean'. Can you repeat that back to me?" I do before hanging up.

The relief that this will be over soon is causes me to sink down to the floor my back against the closet door. Down here I look around the room, I can't fathom living here anymore. I moved into this apartment after my divorce with Dickie. To be able to rent this apartment gave me back a little of the independence I felt I'd lost being married to him. Since becoming a bounty hunter there have been dead bodies, intruders and explosions in the apartment and I've stubbornly stayed not wanting to lose that sense of independence. It's right now that I realise that my stubbornness has caused me to be stupid about my safety. Instead of being independent I've become reliant on Ranger and the Merry Men putting them in danger and in complete denial that that was what I was doing. It's ok to work with Ranger and the Merry Men but it should be on a more even keel giving them as much as they give me and whilst it's ok being independent it's ok to ask for help. I know I can do that so I start making plans. Self-defence, lock picking, defensive driving, tracking, shadowing, blending in, basic first aid and with a mental sigh I add weapons and shooting, I don't like guns.

A tapping on the window that leads to the fire escape pulls me from my planning. Scrabbling to get up I see Hector on the other side, he sticks his tongue out at me. Seeing this big man covered in gang tats do something so silly makes me giggle as I open the window but before I can get it all the open he says "Rodent dirty." His interpretation of the safe phrase causes me to double over laughing. He opens the window the rest of the way and jumps into the room gracefully and wraps me up in a hug before pulling back and looking me over, when he's satisfied that I'm not injured he pulls me back into another hug.

"I don't want to stay here." I tell him.

He nods ok "Mi casa es tu casa." Ha! I understood what he said and in my head I'm doing a Tango happy dance.

I look up at him and shake my head "I want a new apartment."

He looks surprised for a moment before giving me a blinding smile. "I help."

I pack as much of my closest as I can in the two duffels and suitcase while he moves the furniture back into place. When the barricade is gone he quietly opens the door to show the back of Lester and Bobby squished side by side blocking the door both in protective stances. I'm surprised they didn't hear the door open, with Ranger and Tank they make up the 'be aware of your surroundings' club. Quiet as I can I move behind them, using the door frame to balance I stand on my tips toes my head reaching underarm height and whisper "Yo"

In synchronisation they spin and pull me into a sandwich hug my front to Lester's front, my back to Bobby's. "Hey I was supposed to get the front." Bobby complained. Again in tandem they step back spin me 180 and step in again.

Whilst Bobby is giving me a sisterly hug, meaning there is reasonable space between our bodies, Lester is flush against my back and someone's hands are creeping close to my ass. Laughing I say "Touch my ass and you'll pull back a nub."

Bobby reaches around me and smacks the back of Lester's head. Before things escalate someone clears their throat. "Ahem" we all turn out heads to see a smiling Eddie and a woman I've not seen before. She has a heart shaped face topped with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, her lips are a dark rose pink and her eyes are a dark brown. She's her heritage isn't South American I would guess Filipino. Her fit but voluptuous figure is encased in a grey t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, a thick black leather belt with a gun clipped to it and steal toed work boots.

Eddie introduces Detective Kalasin Lee who's just transferring to TPD due to start tomorrow he continued to explain that Mayor Juniak has asked her to start early to have an unbiased investigation. Ironic, since the Mayor is my godfather. Bobby extricates himself from the sandwich hug, a blush staining his dark cheeks, he offers her a hand to shake. "Detective Lee it's nice to meet you. I'm Bobby Brown, medic at Rangeman Securities." She shakes his hand both are eyeing the other with curiosity that neither Eddie nor Lester pick up on.

Lester has taken advantage of Bobby moving away and has wrapped his arms around me from behind, fingers locked and resting on my stomach. "That better be your gun nudging my ass." I whisper. When he doesn't answer I elbow him in the ribs and step out of his arms, hand outstretched I say to the detective. "Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum. That's Lester, he's the Rangeman ladies man." Her grip is firm, skin soft except for a few calluses.

Before Lester can say anything the Detective Lee says "It's nice to meet you all. Ms Plum, I know you've had an ordeal but I would like to get your statement this evening. The TPD has enough bad press at the moment, we'd like to get facts straight before things can be misconstrued by the public."

"Please call me Steph or Stephanie." I smile at her and continue to explain the events of the evening. When I'm done I ask how to go about getting a restraining order. Lester speaks up "The Rangeman lawyers can help you with this Steph. Want me to take care of it for you?"

I hesitate before saying "Ok. Just keep me in the loop on everything." His eyebrows raise, I've surprised him by agreeing. Jeez, was I really that stubborn? He moves away taking out his phone as he goes.

Eddie and the Detective leave as Tank arrives. He pulls me into a hug. "You ok Little Girl?" He says into my ear.

Nodding I say "I'm ok. I need to keep packing."

Bobby, Lester and Tank freeze. "Where are you going?" Tank demands as he lets me go and steps back so we can see me better.

Looking at the floor I hesitantly reply "It's time for me to get a new apartment. Could you spare some time tomorrow to help me find something and set it up so it's harder for the crazies to find me? Hector is helping me get as much as possible packed tonight so I don't have much to do tomorrow." Boy this asking for help business is tough.

After what feels like an hour but is probably less than 10 seconds I'm swept up in a bone crushing hug. "Can't breathe." I gasp out. Tank squeezes me a little tighter and I swear I feel my bones groaning before he releases me. Lester picks me up and twirls me around and when he set me down he gives me a bruising kiss. I would punch him but the look of complete elation in his face makes me instantly forgive him. Bobby wraps his arms around me from behind his arms crossed over my stomach and rocks me side to side.

Within what feels like minutes Bobby is helping Hector pack the rest of my bedroom in body bags. I was freaking out about death cooties until Bobby assured me they are a one use kind of thing and these have never held a dead body.

Tank told me I could store everything in his garage until I find a place so he and Lester and hauling the furniture out to two pickups. Where did they come from?

Cal and Manny are removing the dented door and have another one to replace. When did they get here?

Ella and Louis are in the kitchen throwing out anything perishable. I'm embarrassed about the lack of kitchenware that needs packing. In my stubbornness to be independent thus rejecting my mother and the burg way I don't know how to cook and have relied heavily on frozen meals, my mother and take out. That's something I definitely want to change but I definitely don't want my mother to teach me. Maybe I could get Ella to teach me? Hmm add that to my list.

Standing near the front door but out of the way of the foot traffic in and out of my apartment I'm feeling a little overwhelmed at the speed at which everything is getting done and at a lost at what I should be doing when there is a tap on my shoulder. Hal is standing next to me holding a box blushing a vibrant red "Hey Bomber…ahh…would you…could you…do you want to help me pack the bathroom?" Turns out Hal was worried about how I'd feel about him packing my 'lady products' as that was all that was left in the cabinet, how he got his big meaty hand around the box to get everything else out I will never know.

With so many people helping move what little I owned, my apartment was cleared out in under an hour. The rent is paid for another two months so I'll come back and do another walk through before then but I'm pretty sure we got everything.

It took a lot less time unloading the pickups at Tanks so were we all standing around Tanks front lawn drinking a beer when Lester said "I can give you a lift back to Rangeman Beautiful."

Flicking a glance at across the circle to Hector who gives me a chin tilt and a shrug I said "Thanks but I'm going to stay with Hector."

All the Merry Men tense eyes bugged out heads swivelling back and forth between Hector and I except Manny who is standing next to me taking a swig of his beer. Confused by their reaction I asked "What?"

Lester spoke up. "Steph no one knows where Hector lives. Only Ranger knows."

I'm so busy giving Hector a double raised eyebrow you've-got-some-explaining-to-do look that I almost miss Manny's whispered "and Hectors lovers, you'll be safe Wifey."


	5. Chapter 5

Knock Knock

Chapter Five

All the mystery surrounding Hector's home had me curious however five minutes into the drive I'm struggling to keep my eyes open. I'm not sure how long later I'm jostled awake as Hector scoops me out of the car.

"Te tengo. Ir a dormir Estefanía." [I have you. Go to sleep Stephanie.] Hector murmurs before kissing the top of my head. Forgetting that I wanted to look around Hector's home I snuggle into him.

Start Dream

 _I was in the circle of slayers their faces hidden in shadows as they moved as a unit towards me. They were yelling but I was unable to understand what they were saying. They take a step closer._

 _Four steps away from me._

 _They take another step closer and the yelling got louder but I still couldn't make out what they were saying._

 _Three steps away._

 _I turned and turned looking for an exit. As one they take another step their faces emerging from the shadows. My breath hitches, the second after relief courses through me fear follows. Joe's faces were contorted in various shades of rage, anger and hatred._

 _Two steps away._

 _They take another step and the yelling is deafening._

 _One step away._

 _I take a step back as I cover my ears and feel something hard, fists maybe, hitting my back and arms so I quickly step back to my original position as the Joe directly in front me steps forward into the circle. He grabs both my arms, fingers digging in and shakes me._

 _This time his voice was clear. "You're mine Stephanie! Mine!"_

" _Estefan_ í _a! Estefan_ í _a wake up! Te tengo mi ángel. Usted está a salvo conmigo." [I have you my angel. You are safe with me.] Hector's voice brakes through the Joe's yelling._

End Dream

I sat up taking short shallow breaths. Hector was at the end of the bed, in my line of sight but far enough away that I wasn't given a fright. Without conscious thought I hold my hand out to him in a take my hand gesture. With a gracefulness that made me envious he slowly he crawled up the bed next to me and pulled me close running his hand through my hair as he murmured over and over "Te tengo mi ángel. Usted está a salvo conmigo." [I have you my angel. You are safe with me.] He alternated this with kisses to the top of my head. Eventually my breathing calmed to normal and I fell back to sleep in Hectors arms.

I awoke alone. Feeling disorientated I lay on my back rolling my head from side to side to take in my surroundings.

Tucking the butter yellow sheets under my arms I noticed they were almost as soft as Rangers. The furniture is solid wood, beautifully carved and stained dark and the walls are a soft grey. One had several photographs of various yellow and white flowers each differed in size, shape and frame colour and were hung in no discernible pattern, another wall had a large framed black and white photo. The yellow and grey theme was balanced by a light green glass vase holding white daisies on the makeup table, a soft green throw over the plus grey bench seat at the end of the bed and a white sphere held a light green lampshade one bedside table the other bedside had a green alarm clock. Light filtered through the frosted glass that, with the door made up the forth wall.

Sitting up with legs crossed Indian style I felt calm, safe and myself. It was an odd feeling that I can't remember ever feeling though Rangers apartment came close.

My eyes strayed back to the black and white photo. It was a side profile of Ranger and I standing face to face, our eyes are locked and the photo stops where our forearms cross as we hold each other. I have no idea when it was taken but it evokes so many emotions in me that I'm not ready to analyse yet.

Slipping out of the bed I notice I'm still in tank I was wearing under my sweats and panties but Hector or at least I hope it was Hector has taken off everything else. Hanging on the back of the door is a charcoal satin dressing gown, shrugging it on I notice the delicate pale grey lace overlay along the shoulders and sleaves. As a lover of all things satin and lacy I can tell its high quality lace as I run my fingers over it in appreciation. Opening the door I find Hector hand poised to knock.

"¿Dónde está el baño?" [Where is the bathroom?] I suddenly really need to go.

After doing my business, I find Hector outside the bathroom. He hands me a mug of coffee and shows me around. Hector lives in a warehouse the size of two baseball stadiums. The ground floor was a garage with space for many vehicles, a mechanics station, an electronics workshop, a computer station, a climbing wall, a gym with sparing ring, a gun and knife range and a huge wall of monitors as well as other monitors doted throughout that showed all aspects inside and outside of the building including the roof. The other half of the ground floor was clear except for some building materials, tools and cans of paint.

Hector explained that there was so many security precautions in and around the building that he was confident that no one could get in without him wanting them to. He then showed me the various weapons hidden throughout the first floor.

My face must have shown my worry and awe because Hector smiled as he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I have enemies Angelita, this is all so I can feel safe and let down my guardia. Ven. Vamos a terminar el tour, así que podemos tomar el desayuno y hablar." [guard. Come. We will end the tour, so we can have breakfast and talk.]

He gives me an extra squeeze before releasing me and taking my hand. He points out the six staircases that would take us to the next level. The stairs take us to a walkway that spans the entire building in front of what were offices back in the day. He explained the bosses would stand on the balcony and watch the production below.

Several offices have had the connecting walls removed to make a large lounge room with massive TV. The room is homey in blues, browns and greens with several comfortable looking couches positioned to watch the large TV and similar timber furniture as the room I woke in but stained lighter.

The master room is huge the California king bed in the middle on a raised platform the furniture was solid timber as I'd seen throughout but in a cherry wood that went well with the cream with accents of red colour theme of the room. The walk in wardrobe was huge and almost full.

With raised eyebrows I said "I think I've found a new shopping friend." He grinned and shrugged.

I gasped with delight when he pulled me into the master bathroom. It was magnificent in a dark stone tile with a huge white oval bath big enough for four of the biggest Merry Men. The shower is huge with three rainfall showerheads as well as various handheld shower heads, a bench seat. After taking a closer look, I saw there were inverted areas in the tile and. turned to Hector in confusion and he grinned. "Hand holds."

Blushing furiously I fled the bathroom through the bedroom and out to the balcony. Hector came out completely un-phased grabbed my hand and tows me to the brightly coloured kitchen. "Embarrassing you was not my intention. Sorry." He said as he refilled their mugs.

Smirking at him I said "Oh it wasn't that. I just couldn't stop imagining you and Manny together in the shower. Are you a top or a bottom?" I asked the question right as he took a sip from his cup and burst out laughing at he almost sprayed it everywhere.

"Both" He says studying my face.

"And Manny?" I ask


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this next chapter; I hope it was worth the wait. Read and review please.**

Knock Knock

Chapter Six

"Mierda!" [Shit] He swears rubbing both hands over his face, his frustration and sadness role off him so I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist nuzzling my face on his chest. His arms come around me holding me to him and we stand there sharing strength, understanding and love. Eventually the beast that is my empty stomach makes itself known. He picks me up and sits me on the huge Island bench, kisses my forehead and starts pulling things from the fridge.

"Mi hermana, Sofia was five years older than me and from before I could understand him mi abuelo taught me to take care of her. I grew up in abuelos gym learning street fighting, boxing, judo, Brazilian jujitsu and systema. Any time I wasn't at school or at the gym I was in mi padres shop helping him fix everything from clocks to toasters to cameras. When I was about six we were walking home from school when a pedófilo tried to abduct mi hermosa hermana with a knife. I managed to disable him but not before he put a slice in Sofia's face." [My sister, my grandfather, grandfathers, my fathers, paedophile, my beautiful sister] He stops measuring ingredients into a bowl and demonstrates a line across his cheek.

"Mi familia was grateful it wasn't worse and abuelo was proud of me but I always felt like I had let her down because she got hurt. A week later I started learning knife fighting and abuelo gave me my first knife. I still have it." [My family, grandfather, grandfather] Hector stops mixing the ingredients in the bowl and pulls a knife out of his boot. Showing it to me the blade is three inches, the hilt is made of wood that was once beautifully shaped and polished but now showed signed of wear but overall is well cared for.

Putting it away he continues "It took six months for her scar to heal completely and for some of the redness to go down. She was still considered the most beautiful girl in our town and abuelo, who was a respected member of the community and would walk with us to and from school until he died when I was nine. The week he was sick, before he died, he made me promise over and over to protect Sofia. He was delirious with pain but in the lucid moments all he would talk about was my protecting her. By then I was a black belt or master in every martial art I'd been taught but knifes have always been my thing. A week after abuelos funeral a group of bastardos followed mi abuela, madre and Sofia home from the markets. Padre and I got there before anything truly bad happened however it was very difficult for me to see the bruises on them. I felt like I failed and I was frantic with worry about how I would protect them." [grandfather, grandfathers, bastards, my grandmother, mother, Father] The whole time he's been talking he's been preparing a skillet and pouring the batter he'd made on it and now he pauses to flip the pancakes.

"When I was ten Sofia fell in love with a gang leader, Ernesto. He encouraged her schooling and protected her when she was out and about. I joined as a way to continue to protect her but for the first time I was able to share the duty of protecting her." He slides a plate to me with a pancakes topped with ricotta cheese, slices of banana, cinnamon and drizzled with honey. I eat sitting on the Island bench and he eats leaning against the counter in front of me. It's quiet except for the moans I make with every mouthful. When we're finished eating he continues talking as I wash the dishes and he dries.

"My best friend, Emmanuel was our next door neighbour. We went everywhere together. He would work with mi padre in his shop and be my water boy at the gym. He was never interested in fighting. He begged me not to join the gang but I was blinded by the opportunity of having more protection for Sofia." [my father] He takes a deep breath and blows it out.

"I was eleven when I came to the conclusion I was gay. It was a confusing time for me especially since it was extremely taboo in our community. I struggled with it until I shared my secret with Emmanuel two years later. He was the only one I ever told and he was very supportive. A year later he told me he was also gay and that he loved me more than a best friend. This was when our friendship turned into a relationship. We had to keep it secret or risk being shunned by our community. We had to be very careful about where and when we showed our love for one another." After putting away the last dish he takes my hand a guides me to the living room and pulls me down to the couch beside him.

"Two years later Sofia and Ernesto married, she had finished school and was working as nurse at a local hospital. She was protected. I was in love and for the first time I let my guard down. Six months after they married, she was pregnant."

His muscles are fraught with tension. "Six months later, one month before she was due to give birth she was killed by a rival gang. It was completely unexpected, there was no threats, no warning, no unrest and suddenly she was dead and we were at war." Tears run down his face uncontrolled and unnoticed.

"I failed. I failed to protect Sofia and her bebé. I failed mi abuelo and everything he taught me. I failed mi familia. I let down my guard and was distracted by my relationship with Emmanuel and Sofia and mi sobrina or sobrino paid the price." [baby, my grandfather, my family, my niece, nephew] His eyes were glazed in memories and tears.

"That was the start of a gang war. Ernesto was out for revenge. He tried to get me involved but I was determined not to let Emmanuel down any more than I already had. Unfortunately, mi abuela was hit by a stray bullet and killed three months later and not two months later there was a drive by at the shop mi padre owned, he and Emmanuel were working." [my grandmother, my father] He stands and starts to pace the length of the living room.

"Mi padre was killed and mi madre was distraught, she was in a deep depression before dying in her sleep a month later. Emmanuel got hit in the arm and the leg, luckily it missed any arteries or organs however I didn't take it well. I went on the hunt for the people in the car and killed all five of them. Then I returned to Emmanuel and begged him to forgive me, to be my life partner and marry me when it was legal. We made plans to move to America to set up a shop like my fathers and find a surrogate to give us children to fill our house." [my father, my mother] He wipes his hands over his face, brushing his tears aside, then runs his hands through his hair before grabbing handfuls and giving it a tug.

"Stupidly I relied on my, my…reputación." [reputation] He struggles to find the correct English in his emotional state.

"Street cred" I offer.

"Sí. I relied on my street cred to ensure Emmanuel's safety." He takes a deep breath and then slowly releases it.

 **What did you think? Was it worth the wait?**

 **What do you think happens to Hector and Emmanuel?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This should have been part of the previous chapter, sorry.**

Knock Knock

Chapter Seven

"I should have known better." We whispers.

I want to tell him that he doesn't need to tell me the rest to spare him the pain I can see, can feel from him, but he has been holding onto this for so long, he needs to get it out.

"It was a week before we were due to move and I was to meet Emmanuel at mi padres shop which he had taken over running to finalise things there." Dread fills me and I want to block my ears, I think I know where this is going. [my father's]

"The lights were on but the front door was locked with the closed sign up. He usually turned them off when he was closed but working in the back office. I thought he had just forgotten. I walked into the back intending to make a joke about it and found him. He was barely recognisable after being tortured. He had enough life to tell me that Ernesto did this, he found out we were gay and Emmanuel was the reason I was not more involved with the gang and it's war. He wanted to make it look like the rival gang did it so I would seek revenge against them and return to the gang war. He told me…he told me…he…" Hector can't continue crumbles to the floor sobbing. Sliding from the couch I sit and wrap him in my arms and we cry together.


End file.
